


Мальчишник

by Make_believe_world



Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Alcohol, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Straight Jeeves, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_believe_world/pseuds/Make_believe_world
Summary: «Я не думаю, что могу быть вашим наставником в этом вопросе, сэр. Вероятно, разумнее будет вам разобраться самому. Или я мог бы порекомендовать несколько анатомических и медицинских пособий».«Нет, Дживс. Расскажи сейчас. Я должен знать».





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bachelor Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732427) by [Swordfishtrombone84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordfishtrombone84/pseuds/Swordfishtrombone84). 



> Irving Berlin - What'll I do  
> Бета [toxicatta](http://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicatta//)

Утро четверга

Я всегда просыпаюсь ровно в четыре, поэтому, открыв глаза, знаю время с точностью до минуты, но всё равно сверяюсь с часами на туалетном столике. Каждое утро первое, что я вижу, — это циферблат часов, привычное положение стрелок на четырех и двенадцати утешает и вселяет уверенность. Режим установлен давно и никогда меня не подводит.

Сажусь и завожу часы, как делаю всегда. Хороший способ начать день. Слушаю стрёкот механизма, набирающего силы до следующего завода, и чувствую, как напрягаются мои собственные мышцы и настраивается на работу разум. Когда часы заведены, я уже полностью проснулся и готов ко всему, что может принести день.

Но сегодня рука не достает до ключа и падает на покрывало.

Чтобы взять ключ, нужно пролезть под рукой мистера Вустера.

Кажется, спит он глубоко, и я этому рад, потому что будить его мне вовсе не хочется. Осторожно скользнув пальцами по теплой обнаженной коже, я беру ключ.

— Дживс. — У него хриплый ото сна голос. — Зачем ты заводишь часы? — Он откашливается. — Который час?

В желудке плещется виски и обжигает горло. Голова плывёт. Я проспал-то всего три часа.

— Четыре утра, сэр.

Он низко стонет.

Воздух в комнате теплый, затхлый и спёртый. Тяжело пахнет немытыми телами. И подо всем этим стойкие пары алкоголя.

— Я не могу оставаться в постели дольше, сэр, — говорю я и моргаю, прочищая глаза.

— К чёрту. Давай спать. Я уже.

Я смотрю на него, распростёртого на животе под простынями, обнимающего подушку голыми руками, страшно лохматого. Чувствую исходящий от него лёгкий запах пота. У меня маленькая кровать, и расстояние между нами небольшое.

— Вам в любом случае придётся встать гораздо раньше, сэр.

— С чего это? — Он в замешательстве приоткрывает глаз.

Я ставлю часы обратно на тумбочку. Растянутые мышцы шеи болят почти невыносимо.

— Потому что, сэр, — придавливаю его к кровати горестным взглядом и чувствую, как в животе снова что-то переворачивается, — сегодня день вашей свадьбы.

 

Предыдущий вечер, 18:00

 

Он входит в квартиру в некотором возбуждении в ту минуту, когда я ставлю в небесно-голубую вазочку на подносе рядом с чаем аккуратно обрезанный тюльпан. Одежда топорщится, шляпа съехала набок, лицо белое.

Забираю у него пальто и шляпу.

Его страшный, оцепенелый взгляд сразу же падает на чайный поднос и тюльпан в вазе.

— Сегодня без чая, Дживс, — говорит он и дергает себя за верхнюю пуговицу жилета, но не расстегивает ее. — Давай что-нибудь покрепче.

— Слушаюсь, сэр. — Иду к бару и смешиваю виски с содовой. Его состояние меня беспокоит, но я уверен, что сейчас он всё мне расскажет.

Он падает в кресло и прикрывает глаза рукой, словно свет причиняет ему боль.

После короткого колебания ставлю виски с содовой на чайный поднос рядом с тюльпаном и так подаю.

Он убирает руку с лица и с изнуренной улыбкой берёт стакан.

— Ценю твои усилия, Дживс. Но боюсь, что даже тюльпаны в крохотных голубых вазочках не поднимут сегодня Вустеру настроения. — Он одним глотком осушает полстакана. — Тут нарисовалось нечто крайне диковинное.

— В самом деле, сэр? — спрашиваю я, стоя над ним с подносом в руках. — Возможно, я мог бы чем-нибудь услужить?

— Не знаю, Дживс. Вообще не знаю.

— Сэр, если позволите узнать у вас об обстоятельствах дела, возможно, я мог бы оценить ситуацию и определить вероятность её благоприятного исхода.

— Да, — говорит он, словно не слушая. — Ну, приятно — это только приятно, старина.

Я в замешательстве. Поведение мистера Вустера не укладывается в привычный шаблон. Обычно, обнаруживая себя в трудной ситуации, он паникует и бежит ко мне, чтобы расписать всё в ярких красках, не скупясь на драматические преувеличения, и умолять о помощи. Молчаливые переживания не в его стиле. Настолько, что заставляют меня спросить безо всяких преамбул:

— Сэр, что случилось?

Смотрит на меня потрясённо распахнутыми глазами.

— Я помолвлен, Дживс.

На меня накатывает облегчение пополам с разочарованием. Проблема знакомая и решаемая самыми небольшими усилиями. Часто это вообще не проблема.

— С кем вы помолвлены, сэр? — спрашиваю я его ясным, уверенным тоном.

— С Анжелой, Дживс. Со своей кузиной Анжелой. — Он покусывает нижнюю губу — обычно у него до этого не доходит.

— Позвольте вам напомнить, сэр, что мне приходилось избавлять вас от множества нежелательных помолвок, включая, если память меня не подводит, и с этой самой леди. Существует ли причина, по которой нынешняя ситуация отличается от предыдущих?

Кусает ноготь на правом большом пальце.

— Я сам сделал ей предложение.

Чувствую острое желание вынуть палец у него изо рта, ибо маникюр мы делали только вчера.

— Если вы не желаете жениться на леди, сэр, могу я узнать, почему вы решили сделать ей предложение?

— Потому что решил, что так будет лучше.

— Сэр?

Резко выдыхает, опускает голову и смотрит в пол.

— У неё будет ребенок.

 

18:30

 

За полчаса в гостиной не прозвучало ни слова.

Мистер Вустер сидит в своем кресле, тихий и бледный, потягивает оставшийся в стакане коктейль. Я вытер пыль и завел все часы в квартире до треска. Обычно я делаю это с утра, но сейчас я просто не могу придумать, чем себя занять. Все вечерние обязанности я уже исполнил.

Когда время близится к семи, я понимаю, что должен обратить на себя внимание:

— У вас есть предпочтения по поводу ужина, сэр? — Я сдержался и произнес эти слова привычным спокойным тоном.

Поднимает на меня взгляд, словно уже забыл о моём существовании.

— Старина, а ты сильно обидишься, если я скажу, что не голоден?

— Вовсе нет, сэр, — говорю я. Из живота к груди поднимается волна паники: чем мне занять остаток вечера?

Наверное, стоит уйти в свою комнату и почитать.

И, видимо, я должен собрать вещи. Это не займет много времени. Вещей у меня мало. Труднее всего будет перевезти книги.

А если быть до конца с собой честным, я поражен до глубины души. Такой поворот событий сбил меня с толку сильнее, чем я полагал возможным.

Я считал мистера Вустера неловким и наивным, но на такую ошибку не способным — ни по наивности, ни, тем более, в результате осознанных действий.

Честно говоря, именно по этому принципу я и выбирал работодателя. Количество описанных в Клубной книге проделок и выходок и его темперамент явно свидетельствовали, что романтических отношений с женщинами он активно избегает. На брачные узы наложена анафема.

И мой личный опыт это подтвердил. Ему достаточно поцелуя в щечку, чтобы начать краснеть и заикаться.

Я собирался остаться с ним до старости.

Но я быстро адаптируюсь. Мне приходилось сносить перемены и пограндиозней. Просто в этот раз нужно внимательнее изучить Клубную книгу.

1\. Он в женской спальне. Вовлечён в действия, которые приводят к подобным результатам. Не могу себе этого представить.

— Могу я говорить откровенно, сэр? — выпаливаю я, желая озвучить мысли. Держать их в себе более невозможно.

— Чем откровенне, тем лучше, Дживс, — отвечает он глухим тоном. — Я целиком за откровенность.

— Хорошо, сэр. — Внутренне готовлюсь к отповеди. — Я собирался поинтересоваться, сэр, почему вы не приняли мер предосторожности.

Он хмурится ещё сильнее.

— Мер? Каких ещё мер?

— Не мне вам об этом говорить, сэр, но кое-какая профилактика была бы разумной.

Мне не нравится произносить это вслух. Выговариваю ему как последний ханжа. Но я зол на его беспечность, что привела к таким последствиям. Я зол, что она нарушила наш размеренный домашний уют. Я зол — как бы ни противно мне было в этом признаваться, — что должен его покинуть. Я привязался к мистеру Вустеру. Крепко привязался.

— Силы небесные. Нет. Дживс, старина, ты неправильно понял. Я Анжелу и пальцем не трогал.

Злость во мне сменяется глубоким замешательством. Состояние непривычное. Понимаю, что меня начинает мутить.

С большим трудом собрав мысли в кучу, прихожу к одному-единственному заключению.

— Сэр… — В голове не укладывается, что я должен это объяснять. Что никто не просветил его раньше. — Должен вам сказать, это… — Редко мне не удается с первого раза произнести предложение. Ну тут мой мозг работает гораздо медленнее языка. — Если вы, по вашим словам, никогда не трогали пальцем вашу кузину, то этот ребенок никак не может быть вашим.

— Дживс, что ты несёшь?

— Я хочу сказать, сэр… Я хотел спросить, сэр, объяснял ли вам кто-нибудь особенности… — я едва могу поверить, что подобные невнятные обрывки предложений вылетают из моего собственного рта, — взаимодействий мужчины и женщины и как они влияют на продолжение рода?

Он коротко хохотнул.

— Ох ты ж господи. Дживс, боюсь, я слишком плохо всё тебе объяснил.

— Как это, сэр? — Чувствую, как у меня горят щеки.

— Дживс, я знаю, что это не мой карапуз. Я, может, и без царя в голове, но даже я понимаю, что нужно совершить… кое-какие действия, чтобы появился… так сказать... ну ты понял. И я абсолютно уверен, что никогда ни в чем таком не участвовал. И рядом не стоял. Нет. В печи у Анжелы печётся булка, но этот Вустер никогда не надевал кондитерский колпак.

От его откровений моё замешательство только становится ещё глубже.

— Прошу прощения, сэр. По вашим словам я понял так, что…

— Да-да. Я понял, что ты понял. Давай больше не будем об этом.

— Могу я узнать имя отца, сэр?

— Да понятия я не имею. Похоже, он просто удрал.

— Могу я задать ещё один вопрос, сэр?

— Валяй.

— Если это не ваш ребенок и вы об этом знаете, почему вы почувствовали себя обязанным жениться на вашей кузине, сэр?

— Тут всё сложно, Дживс, понимаешь. Ну, я очень надеюсь, что ты поймёшь, потому что сам я не уверен, что понимаю, честно говоря. Сегодня она свалилась мне на голову — я в Трутнях обедал, ну ты знаешь, — и она пришла прямо туда.

— Крайне необычно, сэр.

— Вот уж точно. Я повел её в Савой пить чай.

— Мудрое решение, сэр.

— Вот и я так подумал. Так вот. Пока мы пили чай, она вроде как открыла мне своё сердце, фигурально выражаясь. Призналась во всём. Начала — самое ужасное, Дживс, — начала плакать. Заговорила про потерю достоинства и женской гордости. Честь семьи, вроде как, тоже была упомянута. Я и опомниться не успел, как рухнул на одно колено. Предложил скрыть п. её д. и защитить ж. г. Спасти ч. с. от скандала и ворох других благородных и бескорыстных аббревиатур. Дживс, она меня так благодарила.

Он выглядит полным раскаяния и гордости одновременно. Поднял подбородок, словно ждёт от меня возражений и готов от них отбиваться.

— Это, наверное, мой первый бескорыстный поступок за всю жизнь, понимаешь? Я не могу теперь ускользнуть. Тетя А. на седьмом небе. Она всё знает. Старая дракониха сработала идеально. Дживс, я не знаю, как тут можно выпутаться.

Разум щёлкает на автомате, мечется слепо и тщетно среди мыслей, снова и снова натыкаясь на бесполезные идеи.

— Должен признаться, сэр, в данную минуту не знаю и я.

Я и правда не знаю.

— На какой день назначена свадьба, сэр?

— На завтра, Дживс. Уже завтра. Церковь святого Марка в Севеноксе. Вечером шампанское и холодные закуски в Савое. Цвет магнолии для приглашений.

 

19:15

 

— Раз уж вы не будете ужинать, сэр, сделать вам ещё один коктейль? — Я просто не знаю, что ещё сказать.

Весна только наступила, и солнце садится рано. Зажигаю лампы на каминной полке и на тумбочке, пересекаю комнату, чтобы задёрнуть занавески. Комнату заполняет тоскливый полумрак.

— Спасибо, Дживс, — произносит он таким отвлеченным тоном, что я не знаю, слышал ли он вопрос. — Ты, наверное, в тупике, да? Ужин готовить не надо. Всё сияет. Даже часы завёл. Налей и себе тоже, если хочешь.

Берет с туалетного столика портсигар, достает сигарету и зажигает. Когда я оборачиваюсь, его голова тонет в густом голубоватом дыме.

— Благодарю вас, сэр. Но я редко употребляю, а на работе никогда.

— Но ты же не работаешь. Правда ведь, старина? Ты закончил. А если завтра я пропущу завтрак и сам наберу себе ванну, ты больше никогда не будешь на меня работать. — У него срывается голос, и на мгновение мне кажется, что он сейчас заплачет. Он сдерживается, чему я крайне рад. Я не в восторге от бурных шквалов переживаний.

Мгновение колеблюсь, а потом иду к бару, наливаю виски с содовой — или скорее содовой и немного виски, — и оборачиваюсь. Он пересел на диван, где больше места. Ссутулился, волосы в страшном беспорядке. Страсть как хочется их пригладить.

— Присаживайся, Дживс, — произносит он, осознав, что я жду знака.

Не могу сесть рядом. Поэтому выбираю кресло напротив.

На языке горчат виски с содовой. Я не люблю виски. В винах я отдаю предпочтение красным, выдержанным, французским или, может быть, итальянским, но если могу выбирать сам, то остановлюсь на портвейне или бренди. Всё, что произведено из фруктов. Солод мой желудок принимает плохо.

— Сэр. Я наберу вам завтра ванну. И подам завтрак. Вам потребуются силы для долгого дня.

Он осушает стакан и встаёт наполнить его снова.

— Давай не будем забегать вперёд, а? — На обратном пути он подаёт мне второй стакан, и теперь у меня их по одному в каждой руке. Чувствую себя довольно глупо. — У нас ещё есть несколько часов, правильно? — Быстро выпиваю первый стакан и встаю, чтобы вернуть его в бар. Делаю глоток из второго и понимаю, что мистер Вустер решил обойтись без содовой. Пью по капельке. Губы щиплет, как от лимонного сока.

— Это не так много, сэр. Совсем немного.

На каминной полке громко тикают часы.

Он бесцеремонно падает обратно на диван.

— Дживс, я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Останься, а? Камердинером.

— Женатому мужчине не нужен камердинер, сэр. Жена сможет о вас позаботиться.

Он кажется удивленным. Почти испуганным.

— А. А. Ну тогда дворецким. Думаю, нам понадобится свой дом.

— Я работал дворецким, сэр. Не горю желанием повторять опыт.

— Ясно.

Он не спрашивает почему. Безмерно ему за это благодарен.

— Я могу нанять тебя учителем для отпрыска. Я всегда был за домашнее образование.

— Это щедрое предложение, сэр. Но я камердинер. И камердинером останусь.

— Ясно. Ну что ж. Попробовать стоило.

Он достает из портсигара еще одну сигарету и неуклюже её зажигает. Предлагает мне. Беру сигарету и легонько постукиваю по крышке. Он протягивает мне зажигалку. Наклоняюсь к его руке.

Сигареты мистера Вустера на вкус намного лучше моего дешёвого сорта.

В голове не укладывается, что закончиться все должно именно так. Что я так внезапно должен уйти. Безо всяких фанфар и предвещающего катастрофу грома. Из-за одной только женской неосторожности и неуместного благородства мистера Вустера, под печальное, полное сожалений «Прощай, старина».

С удивлением понимаю, что стакан мой почти пуст.

— Сэр. — Чувствую, как в крови растворяется алкоголь и слабеют ноги. — Я хочу отметить ваше благородство в этой ситуации.

Он не улыбается.

— Спасибо, старина. Думаешь, я об этом пожалею?

Глубоко затягиваюсь сигаретой и смакую дым, перекатываю его на языке.

— Не знаю, сэр. Намерения у вас самые чистые. Исход может быть только благоприятным.

Каждое слово вылетает с облаком дыма. Смотрю, как всё предложение поднимается и растворяется в воздухе между нами.

— Надеюсь. По крайней мере, кузина Анжела мне нравится. Мы с ней всегда были друзьями. А еще и с карапузом, ну... Вряд ли у нас будет время на что-нибудь ещё, правда? Будет удобно. Уверен.

— И я уверен, сэр.

С удивлением замечаю, что бездумно перекатываю в пальцах пустой стакан. Я никогда ничего не делаю бездумно и не занимаю чем-то руки из суеты. Стакан в моих пальцах замирает, но мистер Вустер успевает заметить.

— Наливай ещё, Дживс. — Кивает на виски. — И захвати с собой бутылку.

Возвращаюсь в кресло с бутылкой и полным стаканом. Неожиданно приходит мысль.

— Сэр, а где сейчас юная леди?

— У тёти Агаты. Вряд ли у них там девичник, да?

— Едва ли, сэр.

— Послушай! — внезапно восклицает он и так неожиданно весь веселеет, что я успеваю подумать, уж не шутка ли это всё, не хитрая ли затея, чтобы заставить меня сесть с ним рядом и пить виски. Сейчас он скажет: «Попался, старина. Ну и кто теперь без царя в голове?»

Вместо этого он только говорит и возбуждённо, и горестно одновременно:

— Это же мой мальчишник, правильно?

В груди у меня что-то сжимается.

— Для меня честь оказаться в числе приглашённых, сэр.

На это он отвечает искренней и благодарной улыбкой. Наклоняется, берёт со столика бутылку и наполняет оба стакана.

— За брачные узы.

Чтобы прикоснуться своим стаканом к его, мне нужно приподняться и наклониться вперед. Но слова застревают в горле.

— Мне не нравится тост, сэр.

— Нет? — Он залпом выпивает стакан. — А мне нравится. Особенно по утрам. С маслом.

— Тосты. Вам, сэр, нравятся тосты. А мне не нравится тост.

— Что?

— Поджаренный хлеб, сэр. Ничего не имею против хлеба. Мне не нравится идея поднимать стакан за здоровье какой-то нематериальной идеи.

— Я запутался, Дживс.

— И я не смогу вас распутать, сэр.

Веки нагреваются и тяжелеют. И словно царапают глаза, когда я моргаю.

Мистер Вустер воюет с жилетными пуговицами и прожигает их сердитыми взглядами. Встаю, чтобы ему помочь.

— Не надо, — останавливает он меня. — Нужно учиться самому о себе заботиться, верно?

Опускаюсь обратно в кресло и смотрю, как он неловко расстегивает каждую пуговицу, развязывает винздорский узел, и, наконец, одолевает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Воротничок распадается. Он его стягивает и бросает рядом на ковёр.

Смотрит на меня так, словно только что грубо нарушил светский этикет — со смесью вины и стыда.

— Если хочешь устроиться поудобнее, старина, не стесняйся.

— Мне достаточно удобно, сэр. — Это чистая правда и отъявленная ложь в одном флаконе. Ни разу в жизни мне не было удобнее и неудобнее одновременно.

— Пф. Ты бы хоть воротничок расслабил.

Поверить не могу, что даже думаю об этом. Но виски смазал все запреты.

Медленно и демонстративно расстегиваю жилет и позволяю полам вяло повиснуть по бокам. Развязываю галстук и так оставляю. Наконец, расстегиваю верхнуюю пуговицу рубашки и глубоко вздыхаю, ощутив шеей холодный воздух.

— Дживс, старина, — медленно произносит он, — ты правда думал, я ничего не знаю о… том, что происходит… ну, ты понимаешь.

Странным образом я знаю, что он имеет в виду, с самого первого слова.

— У меня создалось такое впечатление, сэр, — говорю. И добавляю: — Прошу прощения.

— Что ж. Не стоит. — Он хмыкает и заливается краской от верхней пуговицы рубашки и до корней волос. — Ты был прав.

— Прав, сэр?

— Когда предположил, что я не знаю, как парни и барышни… взаимодействуют. Я правда не знаю. — Ломает сигарету в пепельнице и передает пепельницу мне. Ставлю ее на кофейный столик между нами и старательно давлю тлеющий фильтр. Он достает очередную сигарету и предлагает мне.

— Я не понимаю, сэр. — Забираю у него зажигалку, щёлкаю и наклоняюсь к нему.

— Я имел в виду то, что сказал, Дживс. То есть… это самое. Знаю, что что-то там происходит. Что-то такое… определённое. Что-то, в чём я никогда не участвовал.

— Действительно не знаете, сэр? — Зажигаю собственную сигарету.

— Мне никто не рассказывал. Я ж не виноват, правда?

— Правда, сэр.

Смотрит на меня с волнением. Сигарета танцует на его нижней губе. Наливает себе ещё виски.

Произносит, не вынимая сигареты изо рта, неловко и невнятно:

— Ты мне расскажешь, Дживс?

— Рассказать вам что, сэр? — Я же точно знаю, чего он хочет.

— Что там происходит. Думаю, я должен знать, прежде чем столкнусь с девицей. Будет ждать от меня этого, совсем уже скоро.

Тут же понимаю, что идея прескверная.

— Я не думаю, что могу быть вашим наставником в этом вопросе, сэр. Вероятно, разумнее будет вам разобраться самому. Или я мог бы порекомендовать несколько анатомических и медицинских пособий.

— Нет, Дживс. Расскажи сейчас. Я должен знать.

— Для брачной ночи, сэр?

Не могу отделаться от мысли, что ему это нужно не только для брачной ночи.

— Ну, вообще, да, старина.

Пытаюсь снова представить его в женской спальне. Смазанный алкоголем мозг выдает картинки гораздо охотнее. Он стоит с одной стороны кровати, она с другой. Девственно белые простыни. Он в вечернем смокинге, она в ночной сорочке. Он кусает губу и чешет в затылке.

Долго и усиленно думаю.

— Если я вам расскажу, сэр, можете вы пообещать, что не сообщите ни одной живой душе, откуда у вас эта информация?

— Ни одной.

— Что тут же сами забудете, кто вам всё рассказал?

— Забуду тут же.

Смотрю ему в глаза со всей серьёзностью.

— Если после того, как мы расстанемся, нам доведётся встретиться где-нибудь ещё — в театре, на улице, в сельской усадьбе, где вы будете гостем, а я слугой, — можете вы пообещать, что ни единым словом не упомянете эту ночь и предмет разговора?

— Ни словечка.

Говорит вроде искренно. У меня не было повода сомневаться в его честности.

— Тогда я расскажу.

— Спасибо, старина.

Бросаюсь в омут, не давая себе возможности передумать:

— Для начала, сэр, основы — медицинский аспект.

— Это будет скучно?

— Вероятно, сэр.

— Тогда не надо. Расскажи поэтично. Как ты всегда говоришь.

 

22:00

 

Бутылка виски опустела. Мы открыли новую. Пятнадцатилетний Лафройг, который мистер Вустер держал для моего дня рождения. Мой рот немеет, и пробуждаются вкусовые рецепторы. Пары виски заполняют рот и мозг, застилают глаза — я щурюсь сквозь янтарный туман.

Разговор свернул на гольф, литературу и кинематограф. Чем больше мы говорим о банальном, тем серьезнее я всё воспринимаю.

— Вы должны почитать Спинозу, сэр.

— Пытаешься воспитывать юного господина, Дживс?

— Вовсе нет. Я думаю, вам он понравится. Вы гораздо… умнее, чем многие думают.

— Ха!

— Я знаю, что это так, сэр.

— Но не как ты. Ты просто… изумительный, черт возьми. По-другому не скажешь, Дживс. Изумительный.

— Вы слишком добры, сэр.

— Я никогда не слишком.

Не чувствую под собою кресла. Сижу словно на подушке из воздуха.

— Я надеюсь, вы не… Не в моих правилах напиваться для увеси… — почему-то слово из шести слогов кажется длиной в целую милю, — ...ления. Не в моих правилах. Это не моё.

— Все нормально, старина. Я далёк от того, чтобы укорять парня за пьянку.

— Действительно, сэр. Дальше некуда.

Он тоже сильно пьян, и это заметно. Но ему идёт. Как идёт вечерний костюм, когда он полностью отдает себя в мои руки. Мне в таком состоянии неудобно, и выгляжу я нелепо. Можно напиться до беспамятства, если ты обеспеченный, добродушный, беспечный паяц. Достойному и уважаемому профессионалу это уже не так простительно.

— Замечу, что ты этот корпус и в худшем состоянии в постель затаскивал.

— Затаскивал, сэр. Вас в постель. Сэр, надеюсь, вы меня остановите, если я скажу что-нибудь неподобающее.

— Да ни в жизнь.

— Спасибо, сэр.

Если бы я не был всегда таким сдержанным и степенным, упавшая с глаз мистера Вустера пелена не застилала бы сейчас недавно вычищенный ковёр.

— Дживс, ты когда-нибудь находился настолько ниже ватерлинии? — Смотрит на меня, как на диковинку в формалине. — Представить себе этого не могу.

Цепляюсь за подлокотник, потому что понимаю, что съезжаю с кресла.

— Думаю, сэр, что если и находился, то не запомнил этого. Завтра я и этот вечер не вспомню. Что несколько успокаивает.

— Судя по моему опыту, — говорит, — помнишь обычно гораздо больше, чем хотелось бы.

— Я могу выпить на Рождество. — Мысли расплываются, смешиваются, образуют ленивые разводы, как от масла на поверхности воды. — Думаю, пару раз я всё-таки надирался. На день подарков.

— Надирался?

— Простите, сэр?

— Что?

— Вы сказали «надирался»?

— Ты когда-нибудь дрался, Дживс?

— Откровенно говоря, сэр, в юности я занимался боксом.

— Это там тебе сломали…

— Нос, сэр?

— Ага, его.

— Нет, сэр. Этот случай не был публичным. Мне было двадцать четыре, и…

— О, ты мне расскажешь?

— Вам не интересно, сэр?

— Очень даже интересно. Просто обычно ты о себе не распространяешься, это непривычно.

— Нет, сэр. Мне было двадцать четыре, и я работал вторым помощником дворецкого в одном доме. Не важно в каком. Одна горничная… я ей нравился.

— Да ладно.

— Да. Но она была помолвлена с первым помощником дворецкого. Он ударил меня в лицо. Сознание я не потерял.

— Боже. Вот уж.

— И впрямь.

— Я хочу сказать, Дживс. — Смотрит на меня с придыханием. — Ты увёл у парня девушку?

— Я не ухаживал за ней, когда они были помолвлены, сэр. — Теперь это кажется мне глупым. — Но потом, когда они разорвали отношения…

— Расскажи подробности, Дживс.

— Какие подробности, сэр?

— Про ухаживания за женщинами. — Я уже почти забыл, что мы обсуждали отношения с женщинами. Теперь вспоминаю. — Так у тебя они были?

— Да, сэр. Не слишком много. Но были.

Думаю о трёх женщинах.

Эстер — веселая, пухлая, румяная, — мне было пятнадцать. Скакала на мне, как наездник на родео.

Гертруда, дочь школьной учительницы, — формы как у Боттичелли, брала меня в рот — даже просить не надо было.

Мэриголд — горничная, — стройная, важная, темноволосая, слишком похожая на меня самого, чтобы возбудить по-настоящему.

Все лица, тела и имена смешались в одну безымянную любовницу с неясными очертаниями. Не могу её описать.

— Расскажи мне. — Смотрит на меня, как ребёнок в ожидании сказки на ночь. — Расскажи, в чём там вообще дело. — Нить разговора неожиданно появляется передо мной, как Адрианова нить перед Тесеем.

— Вы же встречали красивых женщин, сэр. Вам нравился профиль.

— Это да. Много профилей.

— Наверняка что-то внутри шевелилось.

— Шевелилось? Как когда съешь что-нибудь несвежее?

— Возбуждение, сэр.

— Старина, я не понимаю.

Сверлю его штаны взглядом настолько многозначительным, насколько это в моих силах. Переводит взгляд следом за моим и, когда понимает, куда именно, прикрывает пах ладонями.

— А! Тут шевелится. Ну да. Время от времени.

— Эта реакция, сэр…

— Иногда в постели, когда я…

— ...Возникнет потребность, и вам захочется…

— ...Иногда по утрам…

— Это инстинкт, отвечающий за продолжение рода.

— Ну и здорово.

Слегка раздвигает ноги и отстёгивает подтяжки.

— Так и… — держит стакан двумя пальцами у самого горлышка, вращает так, что виски едва не выплёскивается на ковёр, — как от шевелений получаются… булочки, так сказать?

— Не сомневаюсь, что в учебниках по биологии вы видели анатомические иллюстрации, сэр.

— Ну да, видел как-то. Давным-давно. Если я правильно помню, в них не было ничего человеческого. Бараньи рога и трубка для дайвинга.

У меня его невежество, преувеличенное, я уверен, вызывает раздражение. Более того, подозреваю, что он нарочно на себя наговаривает, лишь бы услышать скабрёзные словечки из моих уст. Услышать, как его степенный слуга произносит вслух такие скандальные вещи. Меня не прельщает быть его игрушкой.

— Сэр, вы действительно не понимаете, — говорю я резким укоряющим тоном, — куда нужно поместить свидетельство вашего возбуждения, чтобы возник сексуальный контакт?

— Ну, я…

Сжимает губы в тонкую линию.

Выглядит так, словно его отругали.

— Я подозревал, что это так. Ну лучше знать наверняка. — Ерзает на сиденье. — У меня… были кусочки пазла. Я просто… не мог сложить их вместе.

Признается в этом искренно и немного смущённо. Кажется, я перегнул палку.

— Все становится понятно в процессе, сэр. Описания кажутся нелепыми. Даже комичными. До тех пор…

С силой вцепляюсь пальцами в бедро, чтобы не уплыть, как непривязанная к причалу лодка. Глаза закрываются сами собой. Злость растворяется, словно сахар в абсенте. Теперь, когда я понимаю, что он мной не манипулирует, мне становится легче произнести:

— До тех пор, пока не займешься любовью. Тогда всё становится понятно.

— Что становится понятно, старина?

Делаю глоток виски.

— Зачем всё это. Зачем… нарушают приличия. Рискуют репутацией. Нежеланными… детьми. Зачем пишут романы и сонеты.

— Мне всегда было интересно.

— И мне, сэр, пока я не испытал это впервые. Я…

Внезапно прерываю сам себя, потому что он начинает петь:

— Что со мной станет, когда ты…

— Ирвин Берлин, сэр?

— Он самый. Как ты догадался?

— Вероятно, вы мне её уже пели, сэр.

— ...будешь далеко, и накатит тоска, что тогда?

— Действительно, сэр.

— Когда я останусь наедине с мечтами о тебе, что никогда не станут радостью…

— Реальностью, сэр.

— Реальностью, что будет со мной?

— У вас… обворожительный голос, сэр.

— Что мне делать, когда…

Подхватываю мелодию:

— ...останется только твоя фотография, как мне поведать ей о своих печалях?

Последние строки мы поём вместе:

— Когда я останусь наедине с мечтами о тебе, что никогда не станут реальностью, что со мной будет?

— У тебя ужасный голос, Дживс.

У меня из груди вырывается смешок.

— О боги, — быстро говорит он. — Прости, старина.

— Все нормально, сэр. Я… забыл, о чём мы говорили, сэр.

— Я тоже. А. Мы говорили о Причине Всего На Свете. О… занятиях…

— Любовью, сэр.

— Расскажи, как занимаются любовью, Дживс, — произносит он полусерьезно, полусонно.

— Я не знаю, что тут рассказывать, сэр. Я не могу…

— Да можешь, конечно.

— Я не могу описать, каково это, быть внутри женщины, сэр.

Слышу резкий вдох. Боюсь, что зашёл слишком далеко.

— Попытайся. Пожалуйста.

Я пытаюсь найти слова, и меня накрывает волной ошеломительных по своей яркости сенсорных воспоминаний. Я тону в собственных фантазиях, как в зыбучих песках, и не могу всплыть. И не могу молчать.

— Это… изысканнейшее из наслаждений. Ничего приятнее я в жизни не испытывал. Вы не будете разочарованы.

Открываю глаза и вижу, что он пристально на меня смотрит. Зрачки расширены в слабом свете лампы. Пальцы сжимают бедро и почти в точности повторяют мою собственную позу.

— Дживс, какие девушки тебе нравятся?

Очень личный вопрос. Он нарушает все возможные границы между хозяином и слугой. Но он прозвучал так же безобидно, как «Какой сегодня день, Дживс?»

— Разные, сэр, — отвечаю я голосом, который меньше всего напоминает благодушное «Приятный, сэр, и легкий северо-восточный ветер».

У него загораются глаза.

— А если бы тебе пришлось выбирать из наших общих знакомых? С кого бы ты начал?

Никогда об этом не думал. У меня так давно никого не было.

— В каких таких обстоятельствах мне бы пришлось выбирать из наших общих знакомых, сэр?

— Представь, что они все выстроились перед тобой в линию. — Облизывает губы, и они блестят в электрическом свете лампы. — И все тебя хотят. Предлагают себя для этого самого «сексуального контакта». Кого бы ты выбрал?

Я могу их представить. Выстроенных в ряд. Предлагающих свои услуги. Пленительная картина.

— Сложно сказать, сэр.

— Сложно, потому что не можешь представить? Потому что не хочешь трепать имя леди? Потому что хочешь их всех?

— Мисс Гонория Глоссоп, — произношу я внезапно.

Он впивается в меня взглядом.

— Иисусе. Серьёзно?

Я киваю.

— Вы когда-нибудь смотрели на мисс Глоссоп, сэр?

— На Гонорию-то? Ну да. Конечно, смотрел.

— Такими глазами, сэр? Потому что я смотрел.

— Дживс, ну и ну.

— Мне не стыдно в этом признаться, сэр.

— А должно быть.

— Мне всегда казалось, что у мисс Глоссоп привлекательная… спина, сэр.

— Вот уж.

— Если вы видели её в бриджах для верховой езды…

— Не уверен, что хочу это слышать.

А вот меня наш разговор уже прилично разогрел.

— Я нахожу её чрезвычайно привлекательной, сэр. Я о ней фантазировал.

— Ну ты и хам.

Теперь, когда начал, я уже не могу остановиться. Я словно взобрался на несущуюся по тёмному тоннелю телегу и должен за нее держаться, пока она не выедет на белый свет.

— Я бы брал её грубо и смачно, думаю, ей бы понравилось.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, я всё-таки возбужден, я чувствую наливающуюся в брюках твердость. Так захватывающе обсуждать это с ним. У меня никогда не было настолько близкого друга, чтобы обсуждать с ним эротические фантазии.

— Я бы заставил ее хрипеть, как её любимые кобылы.

Его это странным образом взволновало. Он ёрзает на подушке, и я вижу, что он возбуждён.

— Расскажи мне, каково это. В деталях. Дживс, расскажи про свою первую девушку и как ты ее раздобыл.

— Это было давным-давно, сэр.

— Вспомни ради меня.

Я и для себя уже вряд ли вспомню. А вот для него, возможно, и смогу.

— Я ходил в смешанную школу, сэр, — медленно начинаю я. — Была одна девочка в нашем классе английского. Мне было пятнадцать, ей четырнадцать. Я помню, что она была старостой. Она была полновата, и я помню, как смотрел на её зад, и у меня…

— Я смотрю, ты любишь спины, Дживс.

— Думаю, да, сэр.

Здесь щекам самое время покраснеть, но они не краснеют.

— Продолжай.

— Когда я заметил её…

— Спину?

— … у меня…

— Что ты пытаешься сказать, Дживс?

— У меня был самый жёсткий стояк.

Он улыбается. Я чувствую, как уголки моих губ поднимаются одновременно с его, словно на ниточках.

Я начинаю смеяться. Сначала из носа вырываются сухие смешки. Потом волна смеха растет в паху, и я не осознаю её силы, пока изо рта не вырывается взрыв смеха. После этого я смеюсь уже легко и безудержно.

Мистер Вустер не остается в стороне.

— Ну и ну, Дживс. Ты просто в драбадан.

— Боюсь, что так, сэр, — отвечаю я и внезапно серьёзнею. — Однажды вечером я пригласил ее порыбачить. Думаю, она знала, что я имел в виду, потому что никто из нас не взял удочку и никто этому не удивился. Я уложил её на сырую траву. Потом я сжал в ладонях её грудь и…

Смотрю на часы на стене над головой мистера Вустера. Вижу движение на периферии зрения и перевожу взгляд.

Судорожно вдыхаю.

Его ладонь лежит между ног и гладит промежность. Взгляд прикован к участку моей шеи, неприкрытому воротничком. Я понимаю, что запнулся. И что его ладонь продолжает двигаться в наступившей тишине. Медленно. Демонстративно. Какое-то время позволяю себе откровенно понаблюдать за её движениями. Потом на мгновение встречаюсь с ним взглядом и снова смотрю на часы.

— Сжимаю одной рукой её грудь, — говорю я тихо, — а другую убираю под юбку.

Он гладит себя решительно, поначалу медленно, потом всё нахальнее, от основания длинного толстого бугра до самого его кончика. И так же, как я недавно возвращал ему улыбку, моя рука почти самовольно ложится на складку в паху и щекочет возбужденную плоть сквозь ткань брюк.

Смотрит на меня, как я смотрел на него.

— После этого мы часто этим занимались, — выдыхаю я. — Вели себя просто дико. Никаких прелюдий. Я просто входил в неё. Сейчас я только удивляюсь, как мы тогда не зачали ребенка.

— Дживс, — выговаривает он напряженным тоном, — ты будешь против, если я…

Время замирает.

Я плыву в тёмном, тёплом вакууме, за пределами этой квартиры, за пределами Беркли-сквер, вне собственного сознания, плыву секунды или века.

Потом шестерёнки часов возобновляют работу, а мистер Вустер расстёгивает брюки и вынимает член.

Не успеваю его рассмотреть, потому что он тут же исчезает в кулаке, скачущем быстро и жадно.

— Иногда я…

— Что, Дживс? Иногда ты что?

Теперь моя рука двигается гораздо увереннее, в такт бесстыдным, вылетающим самими собой словам.

— Иногда, сэр, я ласкал её языком между…

Смотрю, как он возбуждается от моих слов, и возбуждаюсь ими сам. Возбуждаюсь, когда смотрю на него, возбуждённого моим рассказом.

— ...Между ног. У неё были красивые ноги, сэр. Крепкие, сильные бедра. Я опускался на землю между ними и доставлял ей удовольствие своим языком.

— Правда, Дживс? Я не знал, что такое…

— Уверяю вас, сэр, это может быть вполне приятно. Она была на вкус как коньяк, устрицы и тёмный соевый соус.

— Никогда не пробовал соевый соус.

— Она позволяла мне проникнуть прямо внутрь. Становилась такой мокрой…

Мои бёдра, подстёгиваемые виски, сами собой заелозили по кругу.

— Если тебе неудобно, старина, — произносит он настойчивее и гораздо более низким голосом, чем несколько часов назад, — не стесняйся.

Я хорошо понимаю, что он имеет в виду, но не могу заставить себя это принять.

— Сэр… — я собираюсь произнести те же слова протеста, что и раньше, которые привели к расстегнутому жилету и развязанному галстуку.

А потом нетерпеливо расстегиваю брюки и беру себя в ладонь.

Мистер Вустер на короткое мгновение убирает руку, чтобы смахнуть с уголка правого глаза капельку пота. Впервые могу увидеть его член — длинный, но не толстый. С песочными волосами у основания. Получив внезапную свободу, он почти радостно подпрыгивает, твёрдый и блестящий.

— А кого бы выбрали вы, сэр, из женщин вашего круга?

— О. Черт. Я не… Никогда не… Это будет не preux, да?

— А вы сейчас и не preux, сэр, — говорю я, чувствуя несправедливость: он вынудил меня на неприличные разговоры, а сам в них участвовать отказывается. — И здесь нет ни одной леди.

— Я…

У него на лице мелькает очень странное выражение. Смесь концентрации внимания, замешательства, и сильного напряжения воображения. Словно он старается что-то припомнить.

— Вам никто не нравится, сэр?

— Ну… у Флоренц потрясный профиль.

— Действительно, сэр. Она невероятно привлекательная девушка. Вы рассматривали её фигуру?

— Ты имеешь в виду…

— Её тело, сэр. Её бедра. Вы видели её зад?

Смотрит на меня как громом поражённый.

У меня мелькает идея. Она бы не зародилась под влиянием менее крепкого напитка. Но мысли скачут в самых невозможных направлениях и рикошетом отлетают обратно ко мне.

Страшная мысль. Но отбросить её я уже не могу.

— Сэр, а когда вы видите мужчину, — смотрю на него изобличающе, но без укора, — о чём вы думаете?

— Дживс! — возмущается он. Но рука своих движений не замедляет.

— Я прошу прощения, сэр, но мне любопытно… Когда вы видите… — На мгновение задумываюсь, стоит ли развивать эту мысль. Но только на мгновение. Мои способности принимать решения растворились без следа. — Когда вы видите привлекательного джентльмена… красивого джентльмена вашего положения — на вечеринке, или в клубе, или в сельском доме…

— Дживс, не надо.

— Или тонкого, искреннего выпускника, когда вы навещаете свой старый колледж в Кембридже. Кому-то нравится спускаться по реке со старшеклассниками.

— Дживс, замолчи. — В его голосе мне слышится какое-то мрачное предупреждение.

— Или рабочего, собирающего урожай с полей. Грубого, необразованного парня, без рубашки под ярким летним солнцем.

— Молчи! — зло выпаливает он. Командным тоном. Я молчу пару секунд.

— О чём вы думаете, сэр, — говорю я, не отрывая от него взгляда, — когда смотрите на меня?

Его глаза широко распахнуты. Он поражён — и возмущён.

А бедра его дёргаются так, словно сквозь них проходит электрический разряд. Смотрю, как на едва выглядывающей головке члена рождается капля и стекает вниз.

— Сэр, — произношу я, стараясь показать, что заметил все оттенки этой реакции.

— Дживс, — произносит он растерянно, заинтересованно и отчаянно.

— Это вполне нормально, сэр.

— Думаешь? — серьёзно спрашивает он.

— Вполне нормально, — повторяю я и сжимаю ладонь сильнее. И принимаю решение. Не такое уж и судьбоносное — я знал, что мы к этому идём, с того момента, как он налил мне первый стакан виски. — Мы могли бы помочь друг другу, сэр.

И не колеблясь пересаживаюсь к нему на диван.

Он не поворачивает ко мне лицо.

— Раздвиньте ноги чуть сильнее, сэр, — говорю я, раздвигая свои. А потом, пользуясь только боковым зрением, протягиваю руку и сжимаю его член.

Он неуверенно повторяет моё движение.

Мы касаемся друг друга локтями, и то место на внутренней стороне моей руки, где равномерно трётся его острый локоть, почти такое же чувствительное, как и член.

Мы не касаемся друг друга нигде, кроме этих двух мест. Поначалу его хватка испуганная и слабая, но скоро заражается моей уверенностью и твердеет. Звуки низменного, растущего удовольствия сплетаются в странный контрапункт. Это самый неромантичный секс в моей жизни. И самый горячий.

— Вы будете великолепным любовником, сэр, — поизношу я низким шёпотом.

— Ты правда так думаешь?

— О да, сэр. Вы уложите её на кровать…

— Ох.

— И поцелуете, нежно-нежно. Развяжете узел на её сорочке…

— Ах.

— Она будет скулить, ожидая, что вы станете делать дальше…

— Ох.

— Вы скользнёте ладонью по её телу до самого подола…

— Боже...

— И задерёте его как можно выше, открывая белые бедра…

— ...правый.

— Вы посмотрите ей в лицо, мягко поцелуете и подумаете, не поцеловать ли ещё щёки и шею. Но передумаете. Вы обопрётесь ногами по обе стороны от её ног, прижмётесь лицом к её груди и проведёте кончиком носа между грудей, мимо пупка и ниже, сэр… гораздо ниже. Вы откинете подол её сорочки, коснётесь ладонями обнаженной кожи бёдер, и зароетесь носом в колечки волос, и проникнете глубже, пока не попробуете её на вкус.

Всё это время мы ублажаем друг друга быстро, резко и совсем не красуясь, словно ублажаем сами себя.

Он сжимает ладонь чуть крепче, и у меня вырывается шипение сквозь стиснутые зубы, но я не останавливаюсь.

— ...Сначала медленно, потом со всей страстью, пока она не закричит и не вонзит пальцы вам в волосы.

Мы — словно замкнутая цепь, и ток пробегает там, где мы касаемся друг друга.

— И только тогда вы позволите себе кончить.

Поворачиваю к нему лежащую на спинке дивана голову и смотрю на раскрасневшееся, покрытое потом лицо с крепко зажмуренными глазами и мокрыми, жадно хватающими воздух раскрытыми губами.

— Как же вы прекрасны, сэр, — произношу я сентиментально-пьяным голосом.

Но он перекатывает голову и смотрит мне в глаза.

И, прежде чем я успеваю об этом подумать, мы тянемся друг к другу и целуемся мягко, на пробу. Неумело. Касаемся друг друга сжатыми губами, мои давно онемели от виски, но я ясно ощущаю тепло и давление его губ. Открываю рот, он повторяет за мной, и мы тычемся друг в друга приоткрытыми губами, пьём изо рта друг друга горячее дыхание, снова и снова.

Он отодвигается.

— Дживс, что мы делаем?

— Ни малейшего, сэр, — отвечаю и втягиваю его рот в еще один поцелуй, грубый и жадный, посасываю его язык, пробую его на вкус. Он издает долгое, очаровательное, разоблачающее его «ам» и вцепляется свободной рукой в мой жилет. Рука на моём члене замирает.

— Не останавливайтесь, сэр. Я уже близко.

Так близко, что уже чувствую конец. Чувствую, как зарождается в паху дрожащее наслаждение, бросает меня в одно чистое ощущение. Я толкаюсь ему навстречу, но не достаю. Бедра размеренно дёргаются, очевидно демонстрируя наполняющее меня удовольствие.

Ладонь возобновляет свой темп.

— Дживс, если бы ты был девушкой, — говорит он мне в рот, — ты бы хотел отдать мне свою честь?

— Думаю, я бы вам позволил, сэр. Если бы вы проявили настойчивость.

— Ты бы позволил сделать с собой такое?

— Я бы дал вам оседлать меня.

— А что, если бы я сделал тебе ребёнка?

— Я бы вышел за вас, чтобы избежать скандала, сэр.

— Правда?

— Да. И заставил бы уволить камердинера.

И я бурно изливаюсь ему в кулак, совсем не чувствуя смущения по поводу густого семени на его костяшках.

Я не перестаю его ласкать и во время собственного оргазма, но даже отдышавшись, замечаю, что он своего ещё не достиг. Больше думая о том, чтобы закончить начатое, чем вернуть наслаждение, я опускаюсь перед ним на колени и наклоняюсь, чтобы взять его член в рот.

Он дёргается и ахает, ноги на мгновение подскакивают в воздух. Двигаю по нему губами, пока они не начинают болеть, и чувствую, как головка касается задней стенки горла. Он не похож на устрицы, коньяк и соевый соус. Я не знаю, на что он похож.

Поднимаю на него немигающий взгляд широко открытых глаз, и их начинает щипать от воздуха.

— Дживс, — выдавливает он еле-еле, — твоя девушка делала для тебя такое?

Киваю и выпускаю его член изо рта, позволяя головке скользнуть по подбородку.

— Да, сэр. Я нахожу ощущение весьма захватывающим. Вам нравится?

— О да. О, да, Дживс, очень нравится. — Сжимает мою голову бедрами. — Возьми меня ещё, Дживс.

Я беру.

Я в этом совсем новичок, ничего не умею. Но и он тоже, и он очень впечатлительный. И впечатлить его нетрудно, потому что через несколько секунд моих неровных движений его лицо собирается в неприятное, сосредоточенное выражение, верхняя губа приоткрывает зубы, глаза крепко зажмуриваются, и он испускает громкий рёв облегчения, судорожно дернув бедрами. Мой рот и горло наполняются чистым, терпким вкусом, он некрасиво стекает из уголков рта, как бы я, довольный и возбуждённый, ни старался его проглотить.

За криком короткие обрывки слов, крошечные охи и ахи постепенно переходят в быстрые вздохи. Член обмякает у меня во рту.

Выпускаю его и сажусь на колени. Позволяю телу поддаться инерции и падаю на спину, выпрямляя на ковре ноги и тяжело дыша. Снова и снова пытаюсь сглотнуть. Внезапно рот наполняется сладкой слюной, и желудок судорожно сжимается. Переворачиваюсь, опираюсь на локти и давлюсь воздухом.

— Дживс, — слышу я сквозь настойчивый звон в ушах.

— Боюсь, меня сейчас стошнит, сэр. — Собственный голос отдается в голове набатом.

— Бедняжка. — Чувствую на волосах его мягкую ладонь.

Меня выворачивает одним воздухом. Делаю глубокий вдох, и волна тошноты уходит.

— Я в порядке, сэр. Всё прошло.

Пропускает пряди моих волос между пальцев. Внезапно понимаю, что он сидит на полу рядом со мной. Переворачиваюсь на бок и укладываюсь головой ему на колени. Пытаюсь дышать ровно и спокойно. Прямо перед носом у меня его брюки, и я замечаю, что он успел их застегнуть.

— Господь всемогущий. Сэр, господи, это была ужасная идея.

Он мягко смеётся.

— Бедняжка. Бедный мой дружище.

На мгновение возвращаюсь в детство: ощущаю исходящий от изголовья запах можжевельника и поганок, и мамина рука трогает мой разгорячённый краснухой лоб.

— Бедняжка, — говорит она. — Бедный мой малыш.

Тут меня пронзает мысль и возвращает в настоящее.

— Святые небеса. Я мог испортить ковёр.

На этот раз он не смеётся.

— Плевал я на этот ковёр, Дживс, — невнятно произносит он. — С высокой колокольни.

— Сэр, не бросайте меня.

Я снова ощущаю себя восьмилетним ребенком, потерявшим маму.

— Глупенький, — говорит он и ведёт меня в спальню.

Последнее, что я помню, прежде чем погрузиться в сон, как ныряльщик погружается в теплую воду, — это громкое и размеренное тиканье часов на прикроватной тумбочке.

 

04:30

 

Вовлечь мистера Вустера в осмысленный разговор у меня не вышло. Я решил оставить его в покое и одеться, позавтракать и приготовиться к тому, что принесёт мне день.

— Сэр, — обращаюсь я к безжизненному телу, — я вернусь и разбужу вас через полчаса.

— Ещё в стельку, — мычит он в подушку. — Точно тебе говорю. Даже голова ещё не разболелась.

Я тоже всё ещё гораздо «ниже ватерлинии». Трудно устоять на ногах, и пуговицы разбегаются под пальцами.

Я так и не успел до конца одеться, когда на входную дверь обрушиваются тяжелые удары.

Мистер Вустер прячет голову под подушку.

Я не достаточно одет, чтобы встречать посетителей. Почему-то это не приходит мне в голову. Иду к двери, опираясь руками о дверные рамы.

Удары настолько сильные, что от них трясётся дверь.

Вешаю цепочку и приоткрываю узкую щёлку.

Взглянуть на гостя я не успеваю, потому что следующий удар рвёт цепочку как шнурок лакрицы и дверь бьёт меня в подбородок. Я падаю на ковёр.

Чувствую влагу на подбородке; поднимаю руку к лицу и понимаю, что прикусил губу. Кровь идёт довольно сильно.

Оглушительный рёв настигает меня раньше, чем я успеваю проморгаться.

— Вставай, ты, лживый, отвратительный, мелкий червяк.

Моргаю и смотрю на вошедшего прищурившись. Широкоплечий, невысокого роста, с редкими волосами и в омерзительнейшей мягкой рубашке без манишки. На бледном плоском лице блестят струйки пота.

Делаю попытку встать на ноги. На трезвую голову этот человек не вызвал бы у меня затруднений. Сейчас же, видимо, придётся с ним разговаривать.

— Сэр, чем бы ни было вызвано ваше недовольство…

— Закрой свой грязный рот. Должен сказать, ты вовсе не такой урод, как я думал. Мне сказали, на тебя смотреть страшно.

Выпрямляюсь перед ним во весь рост. Я всё ещё не знаю ни личности этого человека, ни причин его присутствия и ярости.

— Боюсь, произошло некоторое недопонимание, — говорю я самым успокаивающим тоном.

— Недопонимание? — рявкает он. — Не думаю. Посмотри на себя. Да от тебя несёт трахом.

Опускаю взгляд и с ужасом осознаю, что надел вчерашние брюки. Над правым коленом белеет засохшее пятно.

Я никогда не оказывался перед незнакомцами в таком непотребном виде. Должно быть, я всё ещё сплю.

— Она здесь? — кричит он и рыпается в сторону спальни. Чувствуя всплеск адреналина, подскакиваю и загораживаю дверь, толкаю его в стену напротив. Его голова ударяется об неё с громким «клац».

С его лица сходит удивленное выражение, и теперь на нём только ярость.

— Машем кулаками, да, Вустер? — Он дёргает меня за плечо, и в голове у меня наконец прочищается. Хватаю его за правую руку и выворачиваю за спину. Теперь я могу наклонить его вперед, схватить вторую руку и сцепить их замком, опустив его голову между коленей.

Только тут я понимаю, кто этот джентльмен.

— Тебя арестуют за оскорбление, — довольно лицемерно заявляет он. — Воровства тебе мало, да?

— Я ничего не крал, — заявляю ему решительно.

— Шутишь что ли, Вустер, — шипит он. — Ты украл у меня невесту.


	2. Часть 2

Как ни крути, ночка выдалась так себе.

Странные сны, порождённые выпивкой. Вот я в церкви. Затянутый в узкий смокинг, стою у алтаря. Дживс пробирается ко мне по проходу. Делает шаг — останавливается, ещё шаг — снова останавливается, и ещё, и ещё.

Скамейки битком забиты безлицыми гостями, но я и так знаю, что смотрят они на меня и смотрят внимательно.

Несмотря на обстановку, я почему-то уверен, что мы не женимся — ни друг на друге (во сне эта идея вовсе не кажется мне странной), ни на ком-то ещё. А собрались здесь все для какой-то другой, более зловещей церемонии.

Я просыпаюсь в постели Дживса покрытый потом, и меня тошнит в стоящее рядом ведро.

Я сразу понимаю, что нахожусь в его постели. Природа наградила меня великолепной памятью, и она работает даже на пьяную голову. Вчерашнюю пирушку я помню посекундно.

Я не знал, что такое бывает.

Наглая ложь, конечно.

Где-то в глубине перезрелой тыковки прятались подозрения о настоящей жизни. Подозрения, что бывают удовольствия и большие, чем хорошо смешанные в. и с., и чувства более тёплые, чем гордость за модную альпийскую шляпу.

Наверное, я просто не ожидал, что мои подозрения подтвердятся столь волнующим образом.

Но теперь я знаю, и тело моё горит от этих знаний.

Чувствую каждый дюйм кожи. Каждый волосок, вставший на лежащей поверх покрывала правой руке. Кончиками пальцев на ногах чувствую прохладные простыни. Чувствую заспанные глаза. Тяжесть между ног чувствую особенно ясно. Она набухла и тянет, трётся отчаянно о влажные простыни. Опускаю руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ней. Замираю, когда слышу из коридора сквозь закрытую дверь голос Дживса.

Задерживаю дыхание.

В квартире кто-то есть.

Не помню ни стук, ни как Дживс выбирался из постели. Но я чувствую тепло нагретых им простыней, медленно остывающих в холодном воздухе спальни. Перекатываюсь на его место, чтобы запереть тепло внутри.

За дверью продолжается разговор, я слышу низкий грустный голос Дживса и чужой — пронзительное, наполненное злостью стаккато. Слышу интонации, но не слова.

По-моему, они спорят.

Я уже спустил ноги на пол, чтобы подойти и послушать, когда хлопает входная дверь. В проёме появляется Дживс, серьёзный и молчаливый.

Его вид меня пугает. Он в брюках и носках, рубашка застёгнута лишь наполовину. Ни пиджака, ни галстука. Волосы не набриолинены, и небольшая прядь топорщится сзади, как петушиный хвост.

Он сильно взбаламучен. Что мне остаётся, как не взбаламутиться вместе с ним?

Но даже и взбаламученный, я не могу не замечать его привлекательности. Ощущение его присутствия заполняет собой комнату. В паху начинает покалывать. Тянусь за простыней и прикрываю ею колени. Конечно, он всё замечает.

На задворках сознания пульсирует головная боль. А я всё равно умудряюсь трепетать от его близости.

— Посетителем, сэр, — произносит он тихо и хрипло, — был жених мисс Анжелы.

На меня накатывает волна облегчения, настолько холодная и освежающая, что я ощущаю её всей кожей. От неё бегут мурашки. Вернулся.

— Он принял меня за вас. Я не стал его поправлять. Мне удалось его убедить, что мисс Анжелы в квартире нет и что все приличия соблюдены.

Не то чтобы меня волновали приличия. В пустой вустеровской черепушке эхом звенит одна-единственная мыль: мне не нужно на ней жениться. Не нужно расставаться с Дживсом. Мы остаёмся вместе.

— Старина, ты просто умница, — выговариваю я липкими губами. — Взял первый приз, как всегда. Сильно он выкаблучивался? — Во рту противно. Как в болоте. И наверняка дурно пахнет. Смутно вспоминаю, что меня тошнило. Ах, да. Ведро вон полное.

— Боюсь, что так, сэр. Он ударил меня в подбородок, но боль уже проходит.

Вскакиваю и тяну к нему руку. Натыкаюсь на странный взгляд, словно на мне лиловый галстук, и замираю на месте. Рассматриваю его подбородок. Синяка ещё нет.

— Чёрт подери, Дживс! Вот мерзавец. Сильно больно?

— Уверяю вас, сэр, что я жив и здоров. Приношу свои извинения за мой внешний вид.

— Брось. — Говорю и прикрываю рот рукой. Под вкусом виски чувствую телятину, которой ужинал в Трутнях. И даже утреннюю яичницу.

Снова перевожу взгляд на треугольник обнажённой кожи в вырезе его рубашки. Неописуемо манящий. Его кожа прямо здесь, под этой тканью.

И тут же воспоминание о прошлой ночи берёт меня за руку и тянет в гостиную, на диван. Внизу между ног Дживс, темная голова скачет вверх-вниз, из губ вылетают еле слышные звуки. Пугающее, болезненное, унизительное, обнажённое наслаждение.

Голос Дживса возвращает меня в спальню.

— Я полагаю жизненно важным сообщить вам, сэр, что лорд Бридлинтон — жених мисс Трэверс — пришёл сюда в поисках своей наречённой и желая примирения. — Дживс смотрит мне прямо в глаза, не то что вчера. Обычно, когда люди ощущают неловкость после чего-то настолько масштабного, что это меняет всю их жизнь, они избегают взгляда. Неловкость Дживса выражается в прямом взгляде в глаза. Он как-то весь закрылся, я никогда не видел его таким чужим и отстраненным. — Я его заверил — притворившись вами, — что в его отсутствие сделал предложение мисс Анжеле только лишь из братской привязанности. Я сказал ему, что она без него страдает, и прямо намекнул, что его ждёт удовлетворительный ответ, буде он бросится к её ногам и предложит ей своё сердце.

— Господь всемогущий. Ты чудо.

— Это было сложно. Моя одежда и… запах крайне подозрительны. Я должен извиниться, сэр, что…

Он запнулся, бросив беспокойный взгляд на полное ведро у кровати. Я знаю, что он заметил его, как только вошёл в дверь. И старательно игнорировал вплоть до этого момента — уж слишком оно отвратительно.

— Ты сделал, что должен был, Дживс, — быстро заверяю его я. — Сказал то, что нужно было. Я не против.

— …Что объяснил свой вид вчерашней попойкой, — продолжает Дживс, не отрывая взгляда от ведра.

— Не то чтобы ты соврал.

Это он никак не комментирует.

— Я не нанес вашей репутации того вреда, который заставил бы вас остерегаться закона, сэр.

— Старина, ты всё сделал правильно.

Повисает неуютная тишина.

— Я уберу ведро, сэр, — говорит он какое-то время спустя.

Он берёт его, как дохлую кошку, и быстро и молча уносит из комнаты. Тонкий, острый запах остается. Встаю, роняю простынь на постель и иду в ванную.

При каждом шаге ощущаю прикосновение пижамных брюк к набухшему члену.

Я не спешу, и когда добираюсь до ванны, обнаруживаю, что Дживс уже её наполняет. Меня это не удивляет.

Горячий пар гладит меня по груди и плечам. Снимаю пижаму и залезаю в горячую воду. Дживс стоит рядом, всё такой же отстранённый, и не отводит глаз. Рубашку он застегнул, но галстук и туфли надеть не успел.

Беру с мыльницы кусок мыла и сжимаю в руке.

— Дживс, — произношу я как можно громче и легкомысленнее, — ты меня не помоешь?

Он подходит и тянется за мылом. Когда его пальцы касаются моих, я совершаю нечто безумное.

Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Хочу его так сильно, но не знаю, как попросить.

Я роняю мыло в воду между моих разведенных ног. Оно опускается на дно и совсем слегка задевает дрогнувший член. Тот твердеет ещё сильнее и смешно поднимает головку из воды, как любопытный бегемотик.

Дживс не слишком поспешно выпрямляется. На его лице нет ни удивления, ни неудовольствия, ни отвращения. Смотрит на меня молча сверху вниз. Холодные синие глаза мерцают в густом пару, как маяки в тумане.

— Дживс, ты не подашь мне мыло? — Я пытаюсь выговорить эти слова тем же тоном, каким прошу приготовить на ужин филе говядины, смешать в. с с. и подать мыло с мыльницы, а не со дна ванны между моих ног. Получается плохо.

Он снова становится на колени и закатывает рукав до локтя. Опускаю голову на борт ванны. Он опускает руку в воду одним грациозным движением и достает мыло. Меня он не касается.

Я возмущён. Жар от воды и мучившее меня с самого утра неудовлетворение оборачиваются внезапной вспышкой гнева.

У меня вырывается какой-то требовательный звук. Когда на него не следует никакой реакции, я выхватываю у Дживса мыло, наспех мылю руки, приподнимаю бёдра и твердо и отчаянно обхватываю изнывающий от жажды член.

Он смотрит на меня далёким взглядом. А я не скрываю недовольства и резких высоких тонов в голосе.

— Так нельзя, Дживс. — Выжимаю слова, как воду из полотенца. — Нельзя... поступать так с парнем. Показал такое… и ждёшь, что…

Позволяю ему видеть мой член во всей его красе. Длинный, толстый и блестящий. Тёмный под мыльной пеной. Как маленький глаз в головке моргает, когда я провожу по нему указательным пальцем другой руки.

Я даже не знаю, смотрит ли он. Я смотрю сам на себя. На руки, действующие по собственной воле.

Слышу, как у него влажно хлюпает в горле. Теперь я думаю о его рте. Горячем, мокром нёбе. О слюне, которая совсем как моя.

— Клянусь вам, сэр, я не хотел заставлять вас страдать. Я потерял контроль.

Я смотрю на него и вижу, что и он мечтает ко мне прикоснуться с той самой минуты, как открыл глаза.

— Ну так давай, Дживс. Давай.

Он встает, снимает рубашку и майку, потом брюки и носки. Молча и без лишних движений. Складывает и оставляет их на стуле у раковины. Потом забирается ко мне в ванну. Садится напротив, длинные ноги прижаты к бортам.

Выпускаю из руки свой член и смотрю на его. Он так меня привлекает, это просто смешно. Наполовину возбужденный, указывающий прямо на меня. Дрожу от прикосновения наших бёдер, от того, как одновременно горячо и неудобно мы сидим. От ощущения его волос на голенях. Таких же чёрных и блестящих, как на голове.

Дживс смотрит на меня с любопытством. Задумчиво. С чувством.

Его кожа розовеет в горячей воде. Замечаю это, когда от наших движений поднимается волна и обнажает полоску на его животе, разделяющую кожу на пурпурную и кремовую.

Снова беру себя в ладонь и продолжаю. Работаю быстрыми, уверенными движениями, с полным обхватом. Он смотрит внимательно — я вижу, когда он сосредоточен. Заворожённый, холодный, осуждающий, в какой-то степени, но вовсе не спокойный. Он к себе не прикасается. Я к нему не прикасаюсь. Хочу, чтобы он протянул руку и коснулся меня, но просить об этом кажется неправильно.

— Я так рад, — выговариваю я, задыхаясь, — так рад, что мы можем остаться вместе, Дживс. А ты рад?

По ногам пробегают волны удовольствия, и колени вздрагивают.

Он еле заметно кивает. Я кончаю сильно и обильно. Ощущения ещё сильнее, чем вчера, — освобождающее, разгульное чувство. Ну, потому что вчера всё вроде как случайно получилось. А сейчас намеренно.

Мутное пятно поднимается в воде между нами и едва не касается Дживсова члена. Выдыхаю долго и бесстыдно. Член Дживса всё еще возбужден, хоть и не настолько, чтобы касаться живота. Но Дживс к нему не прикасается. И меня не просит.

Мы выбираемся из ванны, он тут же берёт с полки полотенце и голышом уходит в свою комнату. Я иду за ним.

Мы стоим у его кровати, и он аккуратно, с какой-то холодной нежностью вытирает меня полотенцем.

Мне всё теплее и теплее. От прикосновений махрового полотенца. От его обнажённой близости. От ощущения, что я, кажется, в двадцать шесть все-таки повзрослел.

— Я люблю тебя, Дживс.

— Нет, сэр, — быстро отвечает он. В его голосе нет ужаса. И холода тоже нет. Он говорит, как старый школьный учитель. — Вы ошибаетесь.

— Ничего я не ошибаюсь, — зло возражаю я. — Дживс, я думаю о тебе, постоянно. Ты мне нужен. — Я вспоминаю всех женщин, к которым чувствовал хоть капельку привязанности. И об ощущении его рта. — Я без тебя не могу. Когда я думал, что мы расстаемся, я чуть с катушек не слетел. Чёрт подери, если это не любовь, то что это?

Смотрит на меня с каким-то упрямым сожалением.

— Боюсь, сэр, созависимость.

Внезапно мне сильно хочется стукнуть его по носу. Мешает телефонный звонок.

Он оставляет меня у кровати, обнажённого, и идёт к шкафу за простым темно-синим халатом. Накидывает его на голое тело и уходит в гостиную. Слышу, как он с невыносимым спокойствием в голосе отвечает на телефон.

— Да. Очень хорошо. — Пауза. — Слушаюсь, сэр.

Возвращается в спальню и говорит:

— Мы приглашены на бракосочетание лорда Бридлинтона и мисс Трэверс, сэр.

 

09:30

 

В дороге я храню молчание. Думаю о головной боли, чтоб отвлечься от мыслей ещё более неприятных. Середина марта, и ночью выпал снег. Что-то от него ещё осталось в траве на обочине с обеих сторон от дороги.

Мистер Вустер трещит не умолкая. Словно отчаянно желает заполнить тишину. Не дать мне возможности произнести:

«Прошлая ночь, сэр, я думаю, была…»

Я не собираюсь этого говорить. Я вообще ничего не собираюсь говорить, насколько мне будет позволено. Мистера Вустера слушаю вполуха. Он по большей части разглагольствует на матримониальную тему и радуется, что удалось избежать капкана. Концентрирую всё внимание на холодном потоке встречного воздуха и цепкой хватке на рулевом колесе.

— Знаешь, Дживс, я помню песню, что пели мне родители. Вообще я их почти не помню, а вот эту песню помню. — Он произнёс это с такой гордостью. — Кажется, матушка качала меня на коленке и пела:

«А я стояла  
в церкви у алтаря, ждала у алтаря, ждала у алтаря.  
И поняла я,  
что бросил он меня, что кинул он меня, и грустно было мне.  
И вот внезапно,  
получаю я записку, от него записку, вот эту самую записку:  
«Прости, я не могу  
удрать сегодня в церковь.  
Меня не пускает жена».

— Родители пели вам эту песню, сэр? — Я позволяю сомнению прозвучать в голосе.

— Да. Да, уверен. А может, я её в баре услышал. Точно не помню.

Одел я его безупречно. У него горят щёки и одурманен взгляд, но вряд ли это заметит кто-то ещё. До Севенокса десять миль.

Он поёт песню ещё раз. От недосыпа режет глаза, но я не отрываю их от дороги.

 

10:00

 

У церкви мисс Анжела налетает на меня, как большая белая птица на рассыпанное зерно. Бежевая фата скрывает её лицо. Талия не выдает потерю невинности — пока.

— Дживс, — говорит она. Поднимается на носочки и клюёт меня в щёку. — Чудо наше, ты приехал. Как ты?

— Хорошо, мэм, благодарю вас. — Чувствую на щеке отпечаток слюны и помады. Нужно улучить минутку незаметно её вытереть.

— Чудесно, — говорит она. — Чудесно. — И запускает беспрерывный монолог, очевидно, повторенный сегодня уже не один раз: — Сядешь на моей стороне, хорошо? Потом мы едем в Бринкли. Там натянули палатку для шампанского, и будут танцы. Мне так нравится платье. Тётя Агата превзошла самое себя, времени у нас совсем не было. На медовый месяц мы едем в Дартмур. Там много замков. Будет божественно.

Понятия не имею, зачем она делится со мной подробностями медового месяца. Думаю, она не вполне осознает, с кем разговаривает. Она похожа на сломанный граммофон — пластинку заело, и игла царапает один и тот же участок записи снова, и снова, и снова.

Наконец она поворачивается к мистеру Вустеру, с любопытством подошедшему к дверям. Она словно просыпается от транса и восклицает:

— А вот и ты! Берти, ты просто ангел. — Она целует в щеку и его. — Выглядишь очаровательно. — Какое-то мгновение мне кажется, что сейчас она поблагодарит его за его самоотверженность. За то, что он был готов пожертвовать ради неё всем для него родным и важным и растить чужого ребенка. Но вместо этого она говорит: — Сядешь на моей стороне. Потом мы едем в Бринкли. Там натянули палатку для шампанского, и будут танцы. Мне так нравится платье. Ты не думаешь, что тетя Агата превзошла самое себя?

Мистер Вустер, похоже, не может понять, риторический это вопрос или нет. Он смотрит на платье с плохо скрываемым ужасом. Она этого не замечает.

— Ну… — говорит он. — Да. Красивое. Очень красивое.

Тут мисс Трэверс замечает очередную подъехавшую машину и торопится встречать вновь прибывших.

Мы с мистером Вустером остаёмся у входа в церковь, как громом поражённые.

— Ну разве не странно, Дживс? — шёпотом спрашивает он.

— Странно, сэр?

— Как на них находит. На женщин. В смысле, их словно переклинивает. Просто помешаны на свадьбах.

— Действительно, сэр.

— Даже жутко.

— Правда, сэр?

— Да. Хотя, я думаю… Думаю, мужчин просто на другом переклинивает. Вот так же сводит с ума. Всего лишь мысль о…

И он поднимает глаза к солнцу. День выдался холодный, но на небе ни облачка.

— Я бы попросил вас опустить взгляд, сэр. Повредите роговицу.

Он тут же смотрит под ноги.

— Да. Разумный совет, старина.

И поворачивается, чтобы войти в вестибюль.

Но на пороге он сталкивается с лордом Бридлинтоном, который вылетает из церкви на холодный утренний воздух.

— Вустер! — кричит он и с энтузиазмом жмёт мою ладонь. Мистер Вустер мешкается на мгновение, а потом вспоминает. Отступает назад. Думаю, он боится, что ему придется играть роль камердинера.

— Лорд Бридлинтон, — говорю. — Салют, приятель. — Пожимаю ему руку, как ровне.

Он пронзает меня острым взглядом и, мне кажется, видит меня насквозь. Видит всю мою родословную, воспитание и род занятий. Что моя мать была кухаркой, а отец — младшим дворецким. Что в двенадцать отец отхлестал меня ремнём за дружбу с сыном хозяина дома, где он служил. Что дело всей моей жизни — это служение цепочке хорошо воспитанных, беспечных, благородных бездельников без какой-либо жизненной цели, потому что всё остальное у них и так есть. Что я прилип к мистеру Вустеру безо всякой на то причины, кроме того опасного, глубокого удовлетворения, которое я получаю рядом с ним. Что прошлой ночью я целовал его и позволил ему целовать меня, а потом опустился перед ним на колени и взял в рот его член.

Лорд Бридлинтон говорит только:

— Рад вас видеть. — Хлопает меня по спине. Холодный воздух успокаивает резь в глазах, а горло сжимается от страха разоблачения. — Хороший совет вы мне дали. Там, у себя. Сработало как по маслу. Мир восстановлен. Голова у вас что надо, парень.

Скромно склоняю голову на бок и прочищаю горло.

— А, чепуха, не стоит. Вы бы и сами разобрались, думаю, и без моей помощи.

Он с любопытством смотрит на мистера Вустера. Не моргнув глазом, кладу ладонь на плечо своего господина. В глазах того мелькает паника. Я не представляю его своим камердинером. В другое время я бы так и сделал. А сегодня это почему-то кажется жестоким.

— Позвольте представить вам моего доброго друга, Реджинальда Джарвиса. Реджинальд — лорд Бридлинтон.

— Привет, — нервно бормочет мистер Вустер.

— Рад, очень рад, — безразлично говорит лорд Бридлинтон. — Ладно, пора бежать. Знаете же, через полчаса на меня наденут оковы. — Он смеётся своей полушутке, поправляет шляпу и скрывается в тени вестибюля.

Смотрю на мистера Вустера. Он то и дело облизывает губы. Никогда при мне он так не нервничал.

 

10:45

 

Церемония, к счастью, проходит быстро и без излишеств. Мы с мистером Вустером сели так далеко, как это было возможно без риска показаться невежливыми.

Интерьер низкой англиканской церкви непримечателен и тоскливо холоден. Единственное яркое пятно цвета — это позолота на кафедре справа от алтаря*.

Внутри меня словно поселилась сырость. Вероятно, она проникла в меня вчера ночью, когда пали все барьеры. От мистера Вустера рядом ощутимо веет теплом.

Я не отрываю взгляда от пары у алтаря — напуганные, радостные, круглые молодые лица. Но мистера Вустера я чую нутром. Облегчение исходит от него волнами. Облегчение, что это не он произносит клятвы.

Когда священник спрашивает о причинах, почему эти двое не могут быть вместе, я думаю о том, что мы с мистером Вустером творили прошлой ночью.

О диких, неестественных, необузданных занятиях, которым мы предавались.

Его лицо, так близко к моему. Красные, влажные губы. На моих губах.

Когда священник спрашивает жениха, будет ли он любить, уважать, заботиться о своей невесте и подчиняться ей, я вспоминаю дым, струящийся изо рта мистера Вустера. Его взгляд, когда он достал член, слушая мои скабрёзности. Его вкус у себя на языке.

Когда священник спрашивает невесту, останется ли она со своим женихом в болезни и здравии, в богатстве и бедности, пока смерть не разлучит их, я вспоминаю, как семя мистера Вустера смешалось с водой в ванне, завихряясь, растворялось между нами.

Как я быстро встал, прежде чем оно меня коснулось.

 

11:30

 

Я понял, что потерял мистера Вустера, когда все гости уехали в Бринкли.

Я прождал его у машины минут пятнадцать, но он так и не объявился.

Решаю обойти церковь вокруг, пройти по узкой тропинке, петляющей между могил церковного кладбища: вдруг он решил прогуляться, чтобы прочистить голову. Его нигде не видно.

В конце концов я возвращаюсь в церковь.

Скамейки вдоль прохода пустынны и тихи.

Со стороны правого нефа по направлению к южному трансепту есть маленькая мужская уборная. Думаю, она предназначена для викария — у меня ощущение, что я вторгаюсь в чужие владения. Но викарий покинул церковь сразу после церемонии, благословив молодую пару и объявив, что его присутствия ждут на церковном празднике.

Я знаю, что он здесь, как только переступаю порог.

Запираю за собой дверь.

Половину задней стены занимает простое деревянное ограждение. По-видимому, оно играет роль кабинки. Из-за него слышится ровное, мерное дыхание. Очень тихое, на грани слышимости.

— Сэр? — тихо произношу я. В ответ слышу чистый любопытный голос:

— Дживс, это ты?

— Да, сэр. Могу я подойти и поговорить с вами?

— Да. Да, заходи. Я в приличном виде.

Захожу за ограждение и вижу, как он сидит на крышке унитаза, уперев ладони в чуть раздвинутые колени. Не спрашиваю, что он тут делает. Он похож на испуганную косулю, готовую в любой момент сорваться с места.

— Старина, прости, что сказал, что люблю тебя, — произносит он на одном дыхании. — Просто… Ты запустил во мне какой-то механизм. И я всё понял, понимаешь? Понял, зачем пишут романы и сонеты.

Еще чуть-чуть, и мои губы сами изогнулись бы в улыбке. Но я сдерживаюсь.

Он продолжает говорить:

— А такие откровения, Дживс, они как Откровения. Серьёзные, Дживс. Просто чертовски громадные. Ты меня с ног сбил. — Вцепляется пальцами в колени. — В нокаут отправил.

У него какой-то вороватый вид, взгляд мечется по стенам, на щеках алеют пятна. Я не знаю, как его успокоить. Я не знаю, как успокоить себя — в чужой ванной незнакомой церкви. В непривычных обстоятельствах.

Справа от нас раковина и небольшая полочка, на которой бриолин с распылителем, баночка талька, кусок ландышевого мыла и сложенное полотенце для рук. Я разглядываю вырезанную на мыле витиеватым шрифтом надпись «Ландыш», когда мистер Вустер заговаривает снова:

— Дживс, я тут подумал, ты не мог бы…

— Чем я могу услужить, сэр? — Я собираюсь напомнить, что нужно ехать. Мне не больше него хочется присоединяться к празднику, но наше отсутствие заметят. Нужно хотя бы показаться.

— Неловко о таком просить.

— Говорите прямо, сэр. Если можете.

— Просто это… довольно…

— Сэр, прошу вас. Скажите уже, чего вы от меня хотите. Этот разговор меня утомил.

Мои слова ужаснули меня самого. С прошлой ночи я что-то в себе сдерживаю, какие-то эмоции, похожие на злость, и уж точно такие же горячие. С каждой секундой хватка ослабевает, и они по капле просачиваются наружу.

Никогда не видел мистера Вустера настолько поражённым. Никогда я не говорил с ним таким раздражённым тоном. Его глаза широко открыты и опасно блестят. Открываю рот, чтобы извиниться, но он меня перебивает стремительным признанием, как невоспитанный школьник, пойманный с поличным за какой-нибудь пакостью.

Он весь красный, но голос ясен и твёрд.

— У меня стоит с самого утра, Дживс. Уже минут через двадцать после ванны встало. Я пришёл сюда как раз за этим, но не смог себя заставить. Сам понимаешь, дом Господень и всё такое. И тут ты появился.

О, эта наивность. Этот пыл. Смятение, беспокойство и смущение. Как же это всё… соблазнительно.

Признаюсь в этом самому себе.

Чувствую потрясение, и волнение — и ликование, — что открыл ему глаза на эту тайну, которая вовсе не тайна. Меня не слишком удивляет, что он прожил полжизни, не зная и не интересуясь, о чём люди шепчутся за дверью, читают при свете прикроватной лампы и чем занимаются в темноте. Он такой невзыскательный.

Но теперь он знает. И рассказал ему я. Этот новый, знающий, жаждущий человек принадлежит мне и только мне.

— Простите мне мою резкость, сэр, — говорю я хриплым голосом.

— Все нормально. — Подходит ко мне ближе и ближе.

Пока не валится на меня и неловким, непонятным, неумелым движением не прижимается своим лицом к моему — левой щекой к моей правой. Трётся о меня, а потом спешно ищет губы. Слепо ведёт ими по щеке и подбородку, наваливаясь на меня всем телом, находит губы и всасывается в них, вылизывает, пытаясь при этом ещё что-то говорить.

— Всегда считал, что поцелуи… Я их только в кино видел. А вчера ты целовал меня вот так…

— Да, сэр. — Позволяю его языку скользнуть в рот и попробовать на вкус щёки и нёбо.

— Это по-настоящему, да? — Прижимается ко мне всем ртом и целует влажно и сосредоточенно, на множество долгих минут полностью погрузившись в процесс. Потом отстраняется и целует снова, почти точно так же. Только чуть увереннее. Плавнее. Чуть более умеючи и слегка красуясь. Вот так же он разучивает мелодии на рояле.

Разворачивает меня к туалетному сиденью и заставляет сесть на крышку. Сам забирается ко мне на колени, в смешную позу дамы в женском седле. Снова прижимается ко мне губами и обнимает за шею. Меня очаровывает стереотипность этой позы.

Отстраняется от меня и спрашивает:

— Дживс, сколько ты помнишь со вчерашнего вечера?

— Всё помню, сэр.

— Хочу всё это повторить. Ещё и ещё. — Расстегивает мою рубашку и вытягивает из брюк.

— Сэр, мы пропустим празднество.

Он меня не слушает. Встаёт ко мне лицом, пахом прямо на уровень глаз. Хочу встать тоже, но он кладет ладонь мне на плечо.

— Когда я сказал, что у меня стоит, Дживс, это была не фигура речи. Я не могу больше терпеть. — Осторожно расстёгивает брюки и ахает, когда пальцы задевают член. — Спусти их.

Стягиваю ему брюки до колен.

Он поднимает рубашку, и я вижу, что твердый, набухший член задран кверху, и ткань просвечивает от влаги, где головка вжимается в хлопок.

Он берёт бельё за резинку, оттягивает от члена и стягивает вниз по бедрам, пока оно не падает на брюки у коленей. Испускает вздох, но не облегчения, а какой-то восторженной неудовлетворённости.

Переводит взгляд вниз.

— Ох, — выдыхает он, совсем бесшумно. — Ах. — Осторожно берёт член в руку, прямо посредине, слабо сжимает, как если бы гладил опасного зверя и боялся его зубов.

Я к нему не прикасаюсь. Я сижу ровно, возбужденный, не отрываю от него глаз. Не отрываю глаз от его руки и его члена.

Он не обрезан. Я бессознательно отметил это вчера и еще менее сознательно — сегодня утром. Сейчас я отмечаю это с восхищением. Крайняя плоть почти полностью раскрылась, показывая набухшую, блестящую головку.

Он на пробу делает крошечное движение, одно-единственное, и член в его пальцах дёргается и истекает влагой.

— Смотри, Дживс, — восхищённо говорит он. — Смотри. Чертовски здорово. Никогда бы не подумал.

И он начинает двигать рукой быстрее, то и дело оттягивать кожу по стволу. Закрывает глаза и позволяет голове упасть назад. Смущенно замечаю, что он стоит в той же позе, как при мочеиспускании. Почему-то эта мысль заводит меня ещё сильнее.

— Дживс, — произносит он тем же задыхающимся, одержимым тоном, каким мисс Анжела говорила о предстоящей свадьбе, — если бы я был девушкой, как бы ты меня взял?

Хочу наклониться и провести языком по головке. Слизнуть тяжелую, набухающую каплю на самом кончике.

— Вы джентльмен, сэр.

— Да. Но если бы я был девушкой. Как бы ты меня взял?

— Вы первый мужчина, который вызывает у меня такую реакцию, сэр, — говорю я non sequitor и чувствую, что должен объясниться. — Но ни одна женщина… никогда…

— Представь, что я женщина, — упрямится он.

— Я мог бы… усадить вас на это сиденье, сэр.

— Да?

Кладу ладони на его голые бедра и сжимаю не слишком развитые мышцы.

— Да. Я мог бы задрать вам юбки и любоваться вашими ногами. — Веду руками по бедрам вниз, ощущая под ладонями щекочущие мужские волосы. — Мог бы расстегнуть подвязки. Протянуть руку и снять с вас бельё.

Он задыхается и облизывает губы. Наклоняет голову вперёд, прижимает подбородок к груди, смотрит на свой кулак, потом снова откидывает голову назад и смотрит в потолок.

— Ласкать меня внутри пальцами? Стать на колени и ублажать языком?

— И то, и другое, сэр.

— Войти в меня?

На одно головокружительное мгновение я забываю, что он говорит гипотетически.

— Я буду вас трахать, сэр, — говорю я, глядя на его красный, жаждущий член. — Я закину ваши ноги себе на плечи и буду трахать, пока ваши лицо и грудь не покраснеют и не покроются потом. Пока у вас на глазах не выступят слезы. Я буду вас трахать до тех пор, пока не изольюсь внутри вас. Я заберу ваше достоинство и отведу вас к алтарю.

— А я не хочу жениться, Дживс, — дерзко отвечает он полузадушенным тоном. — Я… ненавижу свадьбы. — Его член извергает одну, вторую, а потом третью струю густой жемчужной жидкости, он с неприличным влажным звуком растирает её по себе и дышит, как загнанная лошадь.

Его член остается твердым ещё несколько секунд и затем увядает.

Я кончил в штаны. Мне мокро, неприятно, и я чувствую себя выставленным напоказ, а ведь я даже ничего с себя не снял.

Иду к раковине, снимаю брюки и всё вычищаю. Потом зову мистера Вустера и быстро, но тщательно чищу и его. Ландышевым мылом.

Он молчит по дороге в Бринкли. Всё, о чем я могу думать, это викарий, который заглядывает в уборную перед вечерней службой. Замечает, что надпись «Ландыш» на куске мыла уже не читается.

Раздумывает, кто мог это сделать.

 

14:30

 

Мы ненадолго заглядываем в палатку с шампанским.

На столе пятиэтажный торт. Белый, с розовыми сахарными розами. Мы с мистером Вустером поздравляем новобрачных, жмём им руки и желаем счастья и здоровья.

Наполняющее танцы веселье смягчено холодным воздухом — для уличных гуляний ещё слишком рано. Гости болтают, смеются, флиртуют, и изо ртов вырываются клубы белого пара.

Беру шампанское себе и мистеру Вустеру. Где-то с час он остается рядом со мной, а потом присоединяется к группе приятелей из клуба Трутни.

Когда мне надоедает сидеть за уставленным пустыми бокалами и усыпанным засахаренным миндалём столом, я выхожу из палатки и иду среди деревьев вниз по реке.

Иду и думаю обо всех женщинах, с которыми делил тело, обо всех свиданиях, воспоминания о которых навсегда останутся жить на задворках моего сознания, в костях, всегда будут биться своими собственными сердцами.

И думаю о мистере Вустере. О чистом, сияющем, беспечном юноше, к которому я испытываю такое лютое обожание, что согнал жёстоко все эти спящие воспоминания, чтобы он мог забраться на их место и устроиться со всем комфортом, развалиться, как домашний кот, разомлевший на нагретой солнцем крыше.

Ни одну женщину я не хотел так, как хочу его. Мне нравятся женщины. Но я никогда не боялся потерять их привязанность, внимание и дружбу.

Первое, что я боюсь каждый день, час и минуту — это потерять мистера Вустера.

Останавливаюсь, когда солнечный свет окрашивается в розовый.

Я стою у крошечной церкви сразу за границей Бринкли. Прихожан у неё очень немного. Помню, как мы с мистером Вустером проезжали мимо в автомобиле, и он рассказывал, что несколько дней учился в здешней школе, пока не спросил что-то неуместное про Древо познания и ему не запретили сюда возвращаться.

Не тогда ли он перестал интересоваться грехами плоти?

Прохожу мимо калитки маленького кладбища и вижу вспышку черно-белого — неуместного среди зелени травы и серости могильных плит джентльменского смокинга.

Тихо открываю калитку и захожу.

Мистер Вустер стоит сразу у входа, справа от дорожки, и любуется цветущим ракитником. В левой руке полупустая бутылка шампанского, ленты развязанного галстука-бабочки лежат на груди.

— Люди, Дживс, на свадьбах, крестинах и вообще. На кладбища почти не ходят. — Он с любовью смотрит на дерево. — Тут же так красиво.

Формулирую в голове ответ: «Думаю, сэр, люди считают кладбища неподходящими духу празднества». Но говорю почему-то другое:

— Не могу с вами не согласиться, сэр.

— Прогуляйся со мной, Дживс. — Тянет ко мне руку непонятным жестом, и на мгновение мне кажется, он хочет взять меня за руку. Но она падает, и он идет в сторону ближайших могил.

Он пьян, но совсем не так, как вчера. Он какой-то сонный, мечтательный и чуточку сентиментальный.

— Ты считаешь меня беспечным, да, Дживс? — говорит он, глядя в лицо каменного ангела с отколотым носом и покрытой лишайником щекой.

— Сэр?

— Ты думаешь, я счастливый, довольный, ничем не обеспокоенный. Олицетворение беззаботности. — Он отходит от ангела.

— Вовсе нет, сэр. — Это ложь, ибо, признаюсь, именно так я и думал.

— Ну, — продолжает он, словно я с ним согласился, — что-то, бывает, сложновато принять вот так, с ходу. Всё время приходится переосмысливать.

Он садится спиной к свежему могильному камню. Земля вокруг рыхлая и неутоптанная, и на местах, где недавно укладывали траву, видны разломы. Он бросает взгляд через плечо на имя и даты, кладет голову на камень и икает.

— Присядь со мной, Дживс. Места тебе хватит. — Я собираюсь отказаться, чтобы не нарушать приличия, но он настаивает: — Пожалуйста. Для меня это важно. — Мне вовсе не хочется намочить брюки на сырой земле, и я аккуратно опускаюсь рядом с ним на корточки. Он медленно перекатывает голову по камню и смотрит на меня. — Знаешь, Дживс, я ходил сюда в воскресную школу. — Он разводит в стороны ступни на вытянутых ногах и стучит ими друг о друга. Отполированные чёрные туфли ловят отблеск заходящего солнца. — Не к этой могиле. В церковь, я имею в виду.

— Да, сэр. Вы уже упоминали.

— Да? Что ж. Так вот. Всего несколько дней. Забавно, да, чему они считают нужным учить мелких козявок?

— С вами можно согласиться, сэр.

— Они почему-то считали жутко важными всех этих животных. Которых засунули парами в громадный корабль вместе со стариком и его семейством. Там ещё сильный дождь был, голубка и оливки. Я ещё подумал, ну что за ерунда. Ну меня и выгнали. Хотя я задал вполне себе разумный вопрос — про то, что знало дерево и что узнали Адам и его барышня, когда съели фрукты.

— Первородный грех, сэр.

— Он самый. А потом ещё: с чего вдруг они поняли, что разгуливают голышом? почему их изгнали? а Каин и Авель — с чего они вообще там оказались и откуда взялись?

— Логичные вопросы, сэр.

— От меня отмахивались намёками, но я не отставал. Я хотел подробностей, Дживс. Деталей.

— Понимаю, сэр.

— И меня вытурили. Кажется, матушка и батюшка были не слишком довольны. Но меня так и не наказали. Их самих скоро не стало. А тётя Агата никогда не была особенно религиозной.

Он молчит какое-то время. Потом говорит:

— Мне понадобилось… двадцать лет, чтобы снова начать задавать вопросы. — Пригвождает меня к земле искренним, благодарным взглядом. — Спасибо тебе, старина. Что проявил большую отзывчивость, чем… мистер Тонбул, вроде бы его так звали, нашего учителя.

— Всегда пожалуйста, сэр, — отвечаю ему со всей серьёзностью во взгляде.

Он закрывает глаза.

— Дживс. Когда я умру, можно тебя похоронят со мной?

Вопрос настолько внезапный, что я говорю первое, что приходит в голову:

— Если я тоже буду мёртв, сэр, то не вижу к этому никаких препятствий.

— Нет, Дживс, — недовольно возражает он. — Я серьёзно. Если я умру раньше тебя, можно, когда ты умрёшь, тебя похоронят рядом со мной?

Я мог бы посмеяться над его забавной формулировкой, но у меня почему-то сжимается в груди. Делаю глубокий вдох. Когда мне кажется, что голос прозвучит ясно и спокойно, отвечаю:

— Хорошо, сэр. Меня похоронят с вами.

— Хорошо. Договорились. Следующий вопрос.

— Да, сэр?

— А до тех пор, Дживс, ты придёшь на праздник?

— Праздник, сэр?

— Да. На праздник.

— Вы уверены, что в состоянии продолжать веселиться, сэр?

— Ерунда. Конечно. Всегда. А теперь отвечай, да или нет. Ты придёшь на мой праздник?

— И где же вы устраиваете праздник, сэр?

— У себя. У нас. Это же наш мальчишник.

— Сегодня, сэр?

— Сегодня, и пока я не умру, и пока ты не умрешь. Я решил устроить марафон из мальчишников. — Смотрит на меня. — Ты не на попе сидишь.

Забираю у него бутылку и прислоняю к могильному камню. Потом встаю и смотрю на него сверху вниз.

— Сможете встать, сэр?

— Давай попробуем, — говорит он и тянет ко мне руки, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, как ребенок, который хочет на ручки.

Беру его за локти и ставлю на ноги.

Завязываю бабочку.

Он опирается на меня всю дорогу до машины.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Направление в англиканской церкви, отрицающее необходимость специальных церковных облачений, архитектурных изысков и средневековой музыки во время богослужений. Противостоит высокой церкви, ратующей как раз за это.


End file.
